When viewing 3D video, eyes move following depth changes of a subject in the 3D video.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses detecting a scene change in 3D video and allowing smooth depth transition at the time of the scene change.
PTL 2 discloses that when plural video content items are displayed on a multi-view screen, video content designated by a user is displayed in 3D while video content undesignated by a user is displayed in 2D.